Another Kiss
by ishiming
Summary: Anna is jealous and insecure and Yoh is being damn charming. YOHXANNA. first fanfic. OOC.


ANOTHER KISS

YOHXANNA

extremely OOC . sorry this is my first fan fic

The bell finally rings and the truth is that it is finally one of Anna's favourite times. She seems like she doesn't care about these small things and it may be true Anna is still the ferocious ice queen but Anna is still Anna.

She likes the way Yoh never listen to his headphone when they're walking home together. She likes the way he makes it seems like he wanted to enjoy their time alone together, even when they're not talking, even when all he can hear is the sounds of wind swishing through her hair. The way he makes her feel wanted.

"Yo, Anna! Can you go home without me today?" Yoh says while smiling to a girl standing next to his desk. She turns her gaze towards the girl as she inspects her one by one. Gorgeous, fluffy and curly twin tails, bright umber eyes, cheeky smile.

"Ah. Sure." she answers bitterly hoping the idiot would notice how disapproving she is of that idea.

Her nails were digging into the strap of her bag as she tries hard not to slam their classroom door. She knows he loves her well but boys will always be boys. Surely no boys can ignore a girl who Is insanely good looking.

What she hates the most is how well they match each other .Yoh with his laidback personality and that girl with her cheerful bubbly feeling surrounding her. And what is up with those flowers floating around her? Anna doesn't have that. Anna would have storms and thunder around her. And today is extremely cold too. Damn that stupid boy! He should be here to warm her up.

She misses the warmth she would feel from Yoh walking around her. He knows well when to just walk a few centimetres away so she feels his presence all the time and when he's feeling bold on some days, he would hold her hand and that would make her flushed like crazy .She rushes her way wanting to get home quickly and get rid of these thoughts as soon as possible.

And the awful feeling of not being together with Yoh.

Anna stares at the dishes she cooked as they turn cold. The clock hanging on the wall of their dining room almost strikes to ten and the seat in front of her is still cold and empty. She doesn't even know why she's waiting for that idiotic boy. She could have just eat by herself and that watch her favourite soap opera on the TV. It's not the first time Yoh is not home for dinner. In fact, she's used to eating alone when Yoh is busy with the shaman king matches.

Somehow, today feels different. She doesn't know why but she feels as if she deserves some explanations. Explanations on why he didn't walk her home today and who is that girl and why did he torture her by making her feel insecure and restless today. It's hard when you're not the perfect girl and when everybody just sees you as a cold hearted person. Her nails are tapping the table creating a monotonous melody. A deep sigh escapes her lips. A screeching noise punctured the air as Anna gets up from the chair. She gives up on waiting.

It is already half past ten when Yoh opens the main door of their inn. He tries to be as quiet as possible knowing Anna would be asleep now. Yoh pops his head into the dining room. His eyes fall on the untouched dinner on the table.

Anna could hear the sounds of the inn being opened from her room. She knows Yoh is home. Somehow, she doesn't want those explanations anymore. Now, she's scared of them. What if the explanations are exactly what she thought it would be. Maybe it's true that she is the not the perfect match for Yoh. Maybe Yoh is already tired being ordered around. Maybe he had found the perfect girl for him. The more she thinks of it the more she's scared of it. Her eyes are shut tightly as she tries to force herself to sleep. At times like this, she could pretend that she does not care but she could not lie to herself that she's not trembling.

"Anna I'm home." A voice enters the room.

He takes a few steps towards her tatami, sitting beside her with her back facing him. She tightens her grip on the blanket covering half of her face not wanting to let him know how much she is quivering.

"Anna."

She doesn't like it when he calls her name that way. It is as if he's letting out a deep sigh.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's not your fault. I'm just not feeling very well."

She can hear the sound of Yoh standing up and slowly leaving her side. She gritted her teeth preventing her tears from spilling out. All of the sudden she could feel her blanket being lifted as his warm lips kisses hers

"You"

Again

"Know"

And again

"Better"

And again

"Not"

And again

"To"

And again

"Keep"

And again

"Secrets"

And again

"From"

And again

"Me"

Anna couldn't help herself from holding him tight anymore. Her arms are locked around him as if she wouldn't let go. The tears she was trying to hold earlier can't be held anymore. Yoh cupped her face trying to wipe her tears. "You were fine this morning but didn't even touch your food and I know you would still be up if something is bothering you. Honey, what's wrong?"

Anna slams her face into Yoh's chest, inhaling his scent. "I'm wrong!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You can never be wrong. You're perfect!"

"No I'm not. I can never be the perfect girl for you. All I am just a cold hearted ice queen who just orders you around and never show you enough affection. And.. and.. I'm not pretty and I'm not the per-"

He stops her thoughts halfway with his lips against hers.

"Shh.. what puts these thoughts in your head?"

"Yoh, will you promise me if you find someone better than me, you'll tell me?" She couldn't meet his eyes. Feeling scared if he would tell her right there and then.

"Is this about that girl from before?" Anna could answer straight away when Yoh sounds so concerned. Suddenly, Yoh lets out a deep sigh. He holds her tighter in his arms.

"Teacher asked us to work on a special performance for the school opening ceremony. I never thought you'd think I'm in love with her. I will only love you because I'm still Yoh. And you're the only perfect girl in my eyes." You utters as he lifts Anna's chin so she would meet his gaze.

Anna being Anna still too flustered by Yoh's sudden confession avoids looking him in the eyes. "Do…. You want to sleep here tonight? With me?"

And Yoh being Yoh just grins widely. "Yes, please


End file.
